


To a Brighter Dawn

by digitaldreams



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: August First, Character Study, Gen, Not Beta Read, Odaiba Day, happy odaiba day here's my piece, limited dialogue, not beta read we die like leomon, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: It was in crisp summer air that the quest began, and once it had started, it was impossible to stop.
Kudos: 13





	To a Brighter Dawn

It was in crisp summer air that the quest began, and once it had started, it was impossible to stop. 

Faces once unfamiliar united under a common banner praying for the end of a bloody campaign with optimism of a brighter tomorrow. Twelve children looked out at what was to come, each one crafted by diverging yesterdays but willing to press on as one regardless. The future beckoned for them to heed its call, and they answered with determination in their eyes. 

When warm breezes blow, the world seems to pause for a but a moment as a silent, full breath is taken. Smiles appear on the faces of those who understand what the whisper of the wind means in the context of the adventures that began under the midday sun so long ago. As the years pass by, many things change, but the gentle heat of summer that kisses delicate skin always remains. 

Time presses ever onwards, and the twelve have all grown. They were once children marching into the flames of a hellish war, but evolution has molded them into something new. Now, they look to the sky as the stars reflect upon their faces in honor of all that they have done and will continue to do. 

War is what they have grown used to, and even after years of change, the memories yet linger. Words written upon pale white pages show all that they have seen for anyone to experience for themselves, but nothing will compare to the reality that the dozen children faced as they walked towards the destiny they knew they were fated to share. 

The world once watched with held breath as the future was decided within tears that lived upon the sky. Since then, life has moved on, starting to trek in the direction what the next day is meant to bring. They have moved on, growing from children bearing wide smiles to adults bearing memories that they will hold dearly for the rest of their lives. 

Paths have diverged, but they all cross at one crucial moment with each passing revolution around the sun. Within the warmth of Odaiba's heat, twelve figures and their monstrous partners gather, smiles upon their faces. It's the anniversary of the day when fate sent the original group towards their shared sense of destiny. Forever marked on the calendar, inscribed in each page one of them gets their hands on, is the same date. 

August first. 

Once they stood together at the apex of the world, the balancing point between past and future known as the present moment. Eyes were on them to rescue each realm from the newest source of tyranny and oppression, and they walked together towards fate without a second of hesitation. 

Peace has fallen since then, but they remain connected despite varying routes to the future. No sense of perfect radiance within the glory of morning light lasts forever. There will always be tendrils of shadow resting on dusk's edges, and they watch it always. 

August first is the culmination of all they have fought for leading up to then. It is the day that glimmers brightest out of all the summer sunrises, and not even the darkness of nightfall can truly bring a halt to the laughter of ringing bells that travels among those who understand. Warm air brings with it a promise of unity and relaxation for but a moment. Lost within the ever-present flow of time is a brief cluster of hours where the shadows dare not creep out of hiding. The twelve children turned soldiers enjoy one another and themselves within midday illumination with a fresh breath of relief. 

From twelve different directions, a dozen figures gather. Glowing Courage grins to a heart of Friendship as pure Light watches on with elation. Beaming Love enjoys the unity of the group for the first time in so long. Sincerity lets out a giggle that seems to belong to a goddess as Knowledge and Reliability take in the sight of twelve hearts becoming one again. Kindness enjoys the gentle embrace of being welcomed between embodiments of Loyalty and Passion. Integrity admires those nearby as Hope scribbles down notes of this fated reunion, ready to preserve the moment throughout all of time. 

Memories dance by in a delicate waltz, displaying all that had brought them there. Chaos lives within the shadows of the past, but it dares not touch the future's orderly light. For but a few blissful seconds, there are only twelve people in the world, and they are the selfsame as those who had rescued it time and time again over more than a decade. 

A camera is raised from the direction of Light. The device is propped up against the scenery as the timer is set, and a ticking sound echoes throughout the park. An improvised formation is crafted, and twelve smiling faces beam towards the flash of a silver device. Laughter erupts from their lips as Light picks up the camera once again, unable to stop grinning at the sight of her dearest companions gathered together. 

The present was peaceful, but there was always the fear that once the sun set on this perfect day, chaos would thrive once more. Disorder could appear again, usurping everything they had worked so hard for in the blink of an eye. If that happened, they would be ready. It was their job. 

But in that moment, within the sterling sunshine's delicate embrace, none of that was important in the slightest. That brilliant few hours was all that could possibly matter. Should hell unleash its full strength against the world, they would spring forth with the power of heaven behind them, but until then, all that they cared for was the present. Nothing else had anywhere near as much worth as August first, and such a fact would never change. 

Smiles were shared in the name of the future, a beautiful horizon that was waiting just around the bend. At the apex of the world, twelve saviors stood, enjoying the pure perfection that had them wrapped firmly in its arms. For but a moment, it was only them, and the universe itself beamed at their reunion. 

"To a brighter dawn."

"To a brighter dawn!"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy August first, everyone!
> 
> I haven't done a piece for August first before, but I'm hoping you all still enjoy it. I decided to do it in a prose introspection style that I originally used for [Apex of the World](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/23291467/chapters/55782229), a fic series I did to honor the release of Adventure 2020. In this case, it was aimed at the group rather than just one member. I like to spice things up every once in a while. 
> 
> I went with my favorite head canons for Crests for the three 02 kids who don't have any (Loyalty for Daisuke, Passion for Miyako, and Integrity for Iori), all of which carried over from Apex of the World aside from Miyako's. In case anyone was wondering what that meant, there you have it. 
> 
> With all of that said, I hope you enjoyed this fic! I hope to be back writing more Digimon Adventure soon, but until then, take this beauty!
> 
> -Digital


End file.
